


ChuuVes Yandere AU

by ali_ce



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_ce/pseuds/ali_ce
Summary: Kim Jiwoo is jealous of a particular girl close to her one and only, Ha Sooyounga bad chuuves yandere au





	ChuuVes Yandere AU

Your soft skin, your red lips... I want it. To be honest, you're all I want. 

I see those other girls looking at you, it makes my blood boil. I just want to... stab them, watch them die. I would never do that, would I? 

"Jiwoo?" You say, "it's time to go to lunch." 

Your sweet voice calling my name, I want you to say it more. 

You walk over to a another girl, Vivi. The thought of you with another girl makes me angry.

I can feel my heart racing, my body shaking. I just, want to kill her. I want her to DIE.

"Vivi?" I ask you. We're at the lunch table, I'm sitting next to Sooyoung and Vivi is sitting across. "Would you like to... come visit the gardening club after school with me?" "Sure!" She comply. She has no idea what she's getting herself into. I smirk, "Meet at my locker at 4:20." 

Vivi walks up to my locker smiling, "I'm here!" 

We walk to the greenhouse, "The flowers are nice... right?" I ask. "Yeah," she responds, "their pretty." 

I put my gloves on then quickly take out my knife from my bag. I put my hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. I take my knife and slit her throat, then stab her chest multiple times. "Now nobody can take Sooyoung away from me." 

I drag her body and place it in the trash can. I then put on my coat to hide the blood stains on my uniform. 

I calmly walk home with my knife and gloves in my bag. 

When I arrive no one is home. So I turn the fire place on and throw everything in it.

I smile at the thought of being with my one and only, Ha Sooyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> jrjfbfhsja this is really bad ik!!!1!1!1!


End file.
